


Drunken confession

by Kalizco



Series: Drunken adventures of the Homestuck characters [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Cussing, First Kiss, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:22:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalizco/pseuds/Kalizco
Summary: Sollux, who stayed on the meteor, desides to wake Karkat from his beauty sleep
Relationships: Sollux Captor/Karkat Vantas
Series: Drunken adventures of the Homestuck characters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1307537
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Drunken confession

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't read the epilogs or pesterquest, I actually haven't even read homestuck for quite some time. This is an older fic i never posted, and at the time of me writing this I hadn't even read about the beta kids.

You are Karkat Vantas and you do not like to be woken up after only three hours of sleep. You debate staying in bed, but the knocking doesn’t stop. You hope whoever is in the midst of knocking a hole through your door has a really good reason or not even Gamzee will be able to stop you from murdering whoever is ruining your long-awaited nap.

To your surprise Sollux is the one disturbing your slumber. “WHAT YOU WANT DOUCHEWAFFEL?”

“Ehehehe and here I was hoping for s0mething nice,” he hiccups, “well I guess you w0uldn’t be my kk if you didn’t curse at me.”

You smell the distinct odour of Lalonde’s favourite beverage, “ARE YOU DUNK CAPTOR!”

He has the nerve to look down bashfully and lie straight to your face, “n0, what makes you think I w0uld touch that human substance Lal0nde has stashed under her bed-thingy in a very inconspicu0u2 black box.”

“YEAH, RIGHT.” You can feel your blood boiling, “PROBABLY THE FACT THAT YOU REEK OF IT, SHITHEAD! WITH THE SLURRING YOU’RE EVEN HARDER TO UNDERSTAND YOU INCOMPETENT BUFFOON!” His only response is to rub his neck sheepishly. This makes you snap, “YOU GOT NOTHING TO SAY? NOT GONNA HAND ME ANOTHER LIE?” You sigh rubbing your temples in an attempt to ease your growing headache, “WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING HERE?” Since you´re awake now you might as well find out what he deemed important enough to disturb your well deserved rest.

He contorts his face into an expression of mock hurt and places a hand on his chest, “I can’t visit my fav0urite troll anym0re?”

“SINCE WHEN WAS I EVER YOUR FAVOURITE TROLL?” As if, you’re probably not even his second or third favourite troll, not with how close he has been getting with fish queen.

He has the audacity to pout. “Always, I thought we were best friends.” He wipes a fake tear from the corner of his eye.

Is he stupid? Wait you already know that he is. “BEST FRIEND? YOU PICKING UP HUMAN LINGO NOW? I’M NOT MEGIDO OR PEIXES YOU BRAINDEAD BULGESUCKER, GO FIND ANOTHER BEST FRIEND.” Your patience is running thin with him.

Your about to close the door when he blocks it with a hand. “N0, you’re kk. Beautiful w0nderful Karkat,” you’re surprised to see the soft smile that appears on his face.

Still bothered by him waking you up from your nap, you snap at him, “ARE YOU TRYING TO PISS ME OF? CAUSE OH BOY IT’S WORKING.”

He takes a step back and raises his palms in the universal sign for I come in peace. “To0 strong? What I mean is that y0u’re not that h0rrible,” he smirks, “some might even g0 so far as t0 say that you’re pitiable.” This throws you of your balance, did he just say pitiable?

He leans into your personal space, you take a step back. Is he flirting with you? He’s your best friend (yeah, yeah you know your being a hypocrite), but you’re not exactly pale for him. “ARE YOU PALE FOR ME? CAUSE WE’RE NOT GOING DOWN THAT ROAD, I’VE ALREADY GOT GAMZEE HE ISN’T AS MUCH AS A DOUCHEFUCKING GLOBETICKLING WASTE OF SPACE AS YOU ARE.” Gamzee might be a handful but you’re a faithful troll.

He retorts by taking another step forward, you hold your ground. “Wh0 said I wanted to take Makara’s place?” His cocky smirk makes you want to punch him, but you restrain yourself.

If he’s not flirting pale then what’s his game? “WHAT IN THE DOUCHEY FUCKSTENCH BULGE NIPPLE WHAT ARE YOU GETTING AT CAPTOR?” He tries to take a step more forward but ends up tripping over his own feet and grasps your shoulder for balance. You react instinctively by hooking your arm around his torso and pulling him flushed against your body to steady him. “ARE YOU REALLY SO INCOMPETENT THAT YOU CAN’T EVEN STAND ON YOUR OWN TWO FEET?”

“Excuse my inc0mpetence,” his words are dripping with sarcasm but soon turns soft, “at least I’m lucky enough t0 have you here t0 catch me when I fall.” You glance down at his face expecting to see a smirk but instead you are greeted by the same soft smile you were granted earlier. He turns his head to you a looks up like he’s trying to convey something of uttermost importance, but you’re unable to read him leaving you more confused than ever as to what his antics are. “You kn0w if it wasn’t for Lal0nde’s smelly beverage I wouldn’t be this h0nest with you.” Honest? He calls this being honest? He lied to you about drinking that stuff! You barely get to finish that thought before you feel his lips against yours.

Your eyes widen in surprise and in a matter of mere moment you’ve debated with yourself whether to push him away or kiss back. You almost give in, but the grim taste reminds you of his currently intoxicated state. He stumbles backwards surprised by your action and almost topples over at the loss of his support. “WE CAN’T DO THIS, YOU’RE NOT IN YOUR RIGHT MIND,” you turn your head trying to hide as you feel heat rise to your face.

“S0, you’re saying I can d0 it again when I haven’t been drinking?” You shot a glance towards him and see his smirk back full force. You make the choice that leaves you with the most of your dignity intact. You abscond.


End file.
